Noisemaking lures of the most varied sort are known to the prior art. Various noisemaker devices may be used with such baits and lures of the most varied sort and may be placed at various positions on the bait or in the bait. Often, however, the noisemaker is inconvenient to manufacture or supply in, on or with respect to a given bait. Noisemakers typically comprise a pellet, ball, shot or round object in a cavity in the lure body which moves around in the cavity, striking the end surfaces or various surfaces within the body as the lure moves in the water, thus making a noise. Noisemaking chambers may also be fabricated independently and be attached anywhere on the parts of a lure.
What is most desirable in a noisemaker for a jig type lure or bait is that it be conveniently positioned or provided in the head of the bait, that it be extremely effective, that is, that it effectively make noise in motion of the bait in and through the water and that it be extremely durable and functional over a long period of time.